Safe
by Aurora Caelestis
Summary: Luna Lovegood buscaba un lugar donde dormir y sentirse a salvo. Harry se sentia solo y desvalido. Buscaban un lugar donde encontrarse a salvo y la Sala de los Menesteres se los proporcionara. Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Este es el primer fic de tres partes.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto "**_Aniversario_**" del foro "**_La Sala de los Menesteres_**".

* * *

**NOTA DEL FIC:** La temática de este reto es la conmemoración a los dos años que cumplirá el foro el próximo 11 de febrero. El fic debe ser un one-shot que tenga como temática central la **_Sala de los Menesteres_** y debe tener un mínimo de 100 palabras y un máximo de 1,000.

**ADVERTENCIA DE LA AUTORA: **Cuando se me ocurrió este fic para la conmemoración del foro, pensé en hacerlo en 1,000 palabras exactas, pero dado como el fic se fue desarrollando término siendo más de 1,000 palabras. Así que he decidido dividirlo en **tres partes**. Serán tres fic con la misma pareja y la misma historia. Cada uno de los fic es un one-shot como estipula las reglas del reto. Cada uno tiene un título diferente y será la continuidad del primer fic.

**PRIMERA NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Les recomiendo la canción **_Safe_** (A salvo) del grupo irlandés **_Westlife_**. Esta es la canción con la que me inspire para el fic.

**AGRADECIMIENTO:** Quiero agradecer a **Luna Lúnatica** por el betear mi historia y ser mi _beta oficial_. Gracias por todos tus consejos y sugerencias.

**Y luego de TODAS las notas aclaratorias por haber les dejo con el fic.**

* * *

**SAFE **

* * *

Harry iba caminando por el séptimo piso distraído pensando en lo solo que se sentía, cuando vio la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres abierta.

Cuando entró, la Sala estaba vacía, excepto por una inmensa cama y algunas velas flotando. Se acercó sigilosamente. No veía a nadie allí, así que se giró nuevamente para irse. Solo había dado dos pasos, cuando escuchó un leve gemido. Se giró y se acercó un poco más. Sintió un leve olor a vainilla y canela.

_Luna_.

—¿_Por qué pienso en Luna_?—se preguntó extrañado. No sabía cómo había reconocido el olor, pero sabía que era ella.

Se sentó a su lado con cuidado para no despertarla. Levanto un poco el edredón y allí estaba acurrucada completamente dormida.

—_Es preciosa_.

Le sorprendió sus pensamientos.

Desde que la conoció ella siempre había confiado en él y lo había apoyado en todo momento. Era su amiga y se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él. Aunque tenía que ser un idiota, si no reconociera que a pesar de sus locuras, ella era muy hermosa e inteligente. Su dulzura y sinceridad habían logrado derribar sus reservas hacia ella.

Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, recordando cuando la conoció en el tren y cómo se había formado su inquebrantable amistad, que apenas la escuchó.

—_Harry_…

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando escucho su nombre en ese leve susurro.

De repente, la chica se levantó asustada mirando a todas partes.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás aquí?—preguntó.

Estaba aterrada. Lo veía en sus ojos. Así que, poco a poco se quitó la capa de invisibilidad.

Ella lo miro atemorizada, pero luego suspiró aliviada.

—Sabía que eras tú—dijo ella sonriendo.

Harry sonrió, para luego mirarla serio.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola?

Lo miro mordiéndose el labio y ese gesto a Harry le pareció muy sexy.

—Yo… yo desde que comenzaron los entrenamientos he estado durmiendo aquí—dijo bajando el rostro.

¿Dormía ahí? ¿Por qué? Harry le levantó la barbilla.

—¿Por qué no duermes en Ravenclaw?

—Porque no estoy a salvo allí—dijo.

Harry vio como el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba y sintió rabia.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó molesto.

—En un principio era Cho y Marietta, pero luego todos se burlaban y me molestaban. No me sentía segura, así que buscando dónde dormir encontré la Sala. ¿O ella me encontró a mí? No lo sé. Iba pasando cuando se apareció—dijo Luna.

—¿Por qué se burlaban?—preguntó más molesto.

Luna se ruborizó.

—Porque estoy enamorada de ti—dijo apenas en un susurro, pero Harry lo escuchó alto y claro.

Su corazón se paralizó. ¿Estaba enamorada de él? No sabía por qué, pero le hacía feliz las palabras de ella. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Siempre la había visto como su amiga.

Ella lo observaba insegura, hasta que respiró hondo, al parecer tomando valor.

—Harry… yo… yo nunca he besado y quería saber si tu… si tu… podrías darme mi primer beso. Yo sé que no te gusto. Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie. … Oh, olvídalo. Lo siento. No debí decirlo—decía nerviosa.

Harry se acercó a ella. Ni siquiera era consciente de que lo hacía. Solo seguía un deseo oculto que jamás había sabido que tenía. Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, mientras seguía mirándola a los ojos maravillado. Debía detenerse. Lo sabía. No debía darle falsas esperanzas, pero ¿realmente se las estaba dando o él también lo deseaba?

Bajó la vista a sus labios. Los mismos que ella se había mordido un momento antes. Pasó un poco nervioso lentamente la yema de su pulgar por ellos. Luego acarició su mejilla, para seguir por su cuello hasta posarla en su nuca, atrayéndola hacia él. Su boca estaba a unos centímetros de los labios de ella.

Luna al echarse hacia al frente, había apoyado su mano en la pierna de Harry, pero los nervios hicieron que se resbalara cayendo de frente dándole un cabezazo.

Harry que estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama, perdió el equilibro por el impacto y terminó cayendo al suelo. Su mano, que estaba enredada en el cabello de Luna, le había dado un jalón llevándosela al suelo con él, cayéndole encima.

—¡Lo siento, Harry!—dijo nerviosa.

Luna fue a levantarse, pero Harry —allí golpeado y sonriendo— afianzó su agarre por la nuca, pasó su otro brazo por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola y la besó.

Posó sus labios con ternura sobre los labios de ella. Separándose un poco, los acaricio lentamente con la lengua delineándolos. Cuando ella soltó un leve gemido de sorpresa, él profundizo el beso.

Unos minutos después se separaron. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa boba en el rostro que la había vuelto a llenar de luz.

Harry la miraba sonriendo. Por primera vez en días no sentía tanto dolor por la muerte de su padrino ni se sentía tan solo y vacío. Tenía la leve sensación de que estaba a salvo.

—¿Cómo entraste?—preguntó la chica pasándole los dedos por el cabello mirándolo con una sonrisa y recostándose a su lado.

—Iba caminado y vi la puerta abierta—dijo él acariciándole la mejilla mientras ella fruncía las cejas.

—Pero si yo la cerré—dijo la chica pensativa, pero Harry no la dejo pensar mucho tiempo, porque volvió a besarla.

La _Sala de los Menesteres_, lugar mágico —que cuando aparece, siempre está preparada para las necesidades del buscador—les proporciono a ambos lo que necesitaban.

A Luna un lugar donde dormir y sentirse a salvo.

A Harry —que se sentía solo y desvalido— también le proporcionó donde estar a salvo, aunque no era un lugar, sino los brazos de un corazón bondadoso, sabio y sincero que llenaría de luz sus días tristes y oscuros.

Así que sabiamente, la Sala de los Menesteres, abrió su puerta en el momento preciso y exacto para proporcionarles a ambos un refugio a salvo.

* * *

**SEGUNDA NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **La segunda parte de este fic se llamara **_Safe Haven_** (Un refugio a salvo). Ese será mi segunda participación al reto.

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
